Beginning of an End
by noble-obsessions
Summary: Alex feels that her love for Mitchie, her girlfriend of 1 and a half years has grown weak. She wanted to tell her that but is afraid of all the outcomes. Mitchie feels all depressed and start being not her usual self. Sequel to: Two Worlds Collide
1. The Call

**_NOTE: This is the sequel for my one shot entitled "Two Worlds Collide." I hope you like this one!_**

* * *

Chapter 1:

_Alex's PoV_

I lay on my bed, staring at my pink ceiling. The smell of an empty house waft through my nose as I shifted to my right playing with the lose thread of my blanket. My parents are out with their old friends, Justin was sleeping over Zeke's with all the other geeks and Max is in camp. I have the house for the night all by myself. It was perfect.

Well, mostly.

You see, it's been almost two weeks that I have started to realize that I can go through days without texting someone special to me. It's like I can exist so freely without having to text that person. In fact, I feel much happier whenever I'm with my other friends. It's like I'm getting sort of suffocated and tired of chasing, somewhere in between. I make up lame excuses to get out of having to talk all night or hanging at the mall or coming over the house. You know simple things that I would've willingly done to get out of chores. Surprisingly, I didn't take them as my escape opportunity. I started regarding them as problems or procrastinations. Yeah, right. I'm Alex, I'm supposed to be a lazy ass laid back girl of seventeen. I should be out trying to sneak out to parties or dating or whatever. But tonight, I'm comforted in the security and silence of my empty home.

Mitchie and I have been dating for a little past one and a half years now. She's that someone special to me. We've been best of friends since we were seven years old, since pig tails became a fad and since Barney over powered the minds of kids. I know practically everything about her and she does the same to me too. It's kinda different now that we've admitted our feelings for each other. I set rules for her, she set rules for me. Like no texting, IM-ing or calling anyone else but each other (because she tends to go crazy ass jealous like me), no drinking or limited drinking on events (which I still sometimes sneak to), and no flirting with other guys. The last part was hard – at least for me because I'm a bisexual. I like both genders. If I met an awesome hermaphrodite, I might've flirted with that. Just kidding.

I've been thinking a lot lately (Surpised? Yeah me too.) I hate this feeling right now. It feels so heavy. It feels like I'm in a middle of a crucial decision which would most likely affect my entire world. But it probably really would. I've been wanting to tell Mitchie that I'm starting to love her... less, unlike before when I made every effort just to be with her. I ditch some of my friends and decline their invites just to be with her. But now, I feel like it is okay if I didn't talk to her, if I didn't hold her hand or listen to her voice or treat her every day. It's like I've cured a disease I don't want to be cured. I don't like myself whenever I'm chasing her but she seems to not care and with that I have told myself all the time not to chase her. I'm chasing her in a sense that I want her to have her whole self occupied by me. I've gotten tired of that. I want to be free again – at least for now. I want that so-called space everyone wants when they get suffocated in a serious relationship. Then again, serious relationships aren't supposed to suffocate you with friggin' rules. Not only that, I feel like I've become desperate for her attention these past few months.

Ever since we got past a year going out, things started to let loose. She would always talk to other people; flirt with guys like I wasn't in the picture. It just changed – for me at least. Months before we even entered our first anniversary, I've even wanted to say I'll be hers forever, I've had fantasies of myself being a full grown guy and not bisexual, I've wanted to make the Prop 8 pass so I can legally marry her. But now... it all feels like... eh. You know? Like a bland feeling you want to get rid off but don't want to.

On the other hand, I don't like hurting Mitchie. Duh. What kind of girlfriend or boyfriend are you if you just want to hurt the person you love right? I mean yeah there are those up and downs every now and then but we always got through it. But now, this is different. If I tell her what I'm feeling right now, we'd probably be anything but together. C'mon I basically wanted a cool off so what partner would love that?

I sigh and lower the volume of the TV. Princess Protection Program was playing. The familiar ring back tone sent shockwaves of vibration through my ears. I mean it was practically a friggin' rock song.

"Heeaayyy!" My girlfriend answered in the usual 'hey' with that tone right there.

"Hey," I replied as I blow a big sigh.

"What's up baby?" Mitchie asked me. I fidgeted at the sound of her calling me 'baby.'

"Mitchie... I uhh... I need to talk..." I nervously bit my fingernails as I speak. "I need to talk to you..."

"Alex?... You're scaring me..." she replied, her voice tensed. My voice tensed too even though I haven't said anything yet. I just knew it.

_Oh believe me I know. You're scaring me too Mitchie. Scared that you'd rip me apart._

_

* * *

  
_

_And I'll stop there. If you want a next chapter, lotsa lovin'reviews will do it. If not, I'll leave you guys hanging since this is looks like a one shot. LOL but I seriously wanna write a next chapter so please RnR! Thanks!_

_**OH BTW, if you are a Demena Fan, please put DL4SG in your FF Profile and show our support for them! I don't think anyone's started this kind of thing so here's my attempt!**_


	2. The Morning After

_**Ok since you guys wanted another chapter like I do, here it goes! I'm always writing in Alex's PoV ok?**_

_**­­**_

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Alex's PoV_

Silence.

"Alex...?" Mitchie said in a nervous and questioning kinda way. I spaced out a little, wanting to form the right words to say to her.

I gulped. "Uhm... Mitch can I be honest with you?" I asked nervously. I wanted to stop talking but I can't.

"Okay..." Short silence.

­

"These past few weeks... I've been," I started. "I've been having these... these off days..." Silence.

"And...?" MItchie sort of urged me when I knew she sorta didn't want me to.

"... And I feel like I'm always zoning out on you... Like... Like I've suddenly stopped... missing you..." I said quick, hoping she didn't catch any of that.

Unfortunately, she did. This time, she initiated the silence. It scared me more. After a minute or so...

"That's probably because you don't love me anymore." Click. She hung up on me.

_WTF? I was being honest to her! Dad gummit!_

I sigh, a loud one mind you. I walk over to my dresser to fix my hair and head out. I needed time alone. I put my hair up in a ponytail, put on a black Converse and put some make up on my face. I took the keys to the house and my wand from my cabinet and put the latter in my boot like I always do. I went down to the Sub Station to get out.

It was cold and I'm not wearing my jacket. Which sucks by the way. Right now I didn't know where to go. I have no idea what to do and my insides shudder at the thought of Mitchie. I sit down on the bench at the corner and pulled out my phone. I wanted to explain further but I guess that would just hurt her. But I really wanted to. I want to let her know and I want to get this heavy feeling off of me.

I clicked on New SMS. Yes I'm still stuck with an ordinary phone. Mom and dad won't get me anything fancy.

(A/N: _Alex_/**Mitchie**)

"_Hey, please talk to me. Why'd you hang up?"_ I typed in and hit the green Send button. It's like she didn't wanna talk to me. But duh. Who would after what I said right? I sigh and just started to navigate through my phone to play a game when it started to vibrate. I quickly exited and hit the Read New Message key.

"**Are you seriously asking me that?"**Oh wow that was cold. Sighing was my favourite action today. I hit the reply button.

"_Hey I was being honest to you. Because I care about you too much to not let you know!" _

"**Oh and what if I told you the same thing? How would you feel? Prolly nothin' coz you don't love me anymore, right?"** That is just plain harsh mocking. I'm Alex and my patience is as short as my nickname.

"_Great! You know what, whatever. I was being honest, not like I intended to hurt you. At least I had the guts to tell you."_ I replied.

"**Oh well thanks for letting me know. That helped a lot. I'm going to cry myself to sleep. Have a nice day." **How sarcastic can she get? Seriously? On the other hand, I felt like, _what the hell? So what if she cries herself to sleep?_

I walk back home, cleaned up and hit the bed. This was gonna be one sleepless night.

--------------------------------------------------

_The next day._

I was woken up by my dad's booming voice. UGH another school day. This sucks. Mondays sucks. Actually, school sucks. I get up and went to the shower. Last night wasn't so sleepless at all. I felt numb, I wasn't that hurt and I fell asleep after a couple of minutes.

As I got out the shower, I pulled my robe around me and tied my hair up in a towel. I headed to my closet and picked out a white wavy top, black vest, big buckle belt, skinny jeans and black my Minnetonka boots. I dried myself up and put on my clothes and I combed my hair. I had it straighten out again. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs for breakfast and then brushed my teeth for school. I'm the only Russo kid at home since Justin slept over with his geek friends and Max's school camp doesn't end until later today. I head out as I texted Mitchie, hoping she's okay now. At least.

"_Good morning. Hey, let's go catch the sub. I'll wait for you by the usual spot."_ I smirked at my text as I said good morning since it probably was ironic.

"**Fine." **Okay... She's still cold. I walked towards the entrance of the subway which was like 5 minutes away from home. As I arrived at the station, I lined up to the counter to get our tickets. A few minutes later, Mitchie arrived at our usual spot, which is the last train cab's entrance spot.

"Hey," I said, walking up to her like nothing happened. I handed her her ticket and she took it. She was wearing her black leggings, wedges, a violet and wavy top with her big purse clung in her arm. Her hair fixed the way I loved it, bangs swept on one side like Dirkmai's hottest photo of her. _**(A/N: Seen that? The black and white one with her sitting on the floor and looking sideways? I thought that's beautiful.)**_

We were waiting for the train to arrive as she continued to stare at the direction in front of her. I looked at her and notice her awful attempt to cover her eyes with her usual dark make up. That didn't do a good job though.

"Hey," I said as I gather up my courage and scooted closer to her. Everything's tensed now. Silence. "So are you still talking to me?" I asked. Her eyes started to water but she probably had to stop it.

Just in time, the train came and I bustled out the guys who wanted to sit so that Mitchie and I could sit. As we sat down and waited for the train to start moving, Mitchie spoke. "What happened Alex?" Her eyes not hitting mine.

I shrugged. "I'm so sorry Mitchie..." My voice trailed off.

"Just tell me and I'll stop. We'll stop this," she said unwhole-heartedly.

"Mitchie if I just knew, I'd tell you why I feel like this." Our conversation where in whispers. "But it's probably because I got tired of chasing you."

"Chasing? I'd never even leave you!" She muttered in an angry voice, still not meeting my eyes.

"Not that it's like... I am here... Doing all these little things for you and you seem distant and not appreciate it."

"I may not be as affectionate as you are but I love you like hell." With that she turned away, looked at the moving darkness outside as she buried her head in her hands. I just had nothing else left to say so I took one of her hand and squeezed it. She looked for a while and shook her hand as she took her hand from mine.

"We're over Alex. As far as I know, I'd get back with you when you decide that you really, whole-heartedly love me. I don't want to be with someone who feels half-empty for me." As low as she muttered it, I caught her every word. Shock etched upon my face as she shifted from her seat seeing as she has nowhere to move. She looked out again as she fiddled in her bag for her aviators and put them on. I knew tears were about to be spilled. It was a tense moment. It was silent. We were both silent.

"I don't wanna be over. I never said I wanted to be over. I just wanted to be honest. But if that's what you want, then fine. We're over. But I'm not gonna beg you to take me back since it's supposed to be you, because you're the one who broke it off." I whispered in a strong voice as the train stops. I got up. My stop isn't after 2 stations but I just can't be around her. She looked at me curiously as I got off the train. I turned around and saw her looking at me from the inside. I turned around and headed out of the subway.

I decided to miss my first period and just hang at the coffee shop two blocks away from school. Caffeine made me feel a lot better. At least for a while. I just wanted to stop and think (I'm thinking a lot aren't I?) This coffee shop is like my hang out since it opened. I texted Harper about me missing my first period class with her and my breakup with Mitchie. She said she'll meet me and miss class too.

When she arrived (wearing a matching white and green polka dot top, white slip ons and green pants), I told her everything from last night until this morning. As I talked, I never did shed a single tear. Harper would always be there as my crying shoulder, but I didn't her shoulder right now. All I needed was her company and her lame jokes. Which, as lame as it is, I loved.

* * *

_**And there! More reviews = More to come. BTW, sorry if my chapters come out short. I just don't like typing that much as I like writing. And sorry if I update late but I can promise you a new chapter every 2-3 days. College is so hectic. If you're a Demena fan, put "DL4SG" in your FF profile and show your love and support for them!**_


	3. The Detention Slips

**_Hey! So as I said before that I will always have it in Alex's PoV but I changed my mind because I figured y'all wanna know what's in Mitchie's mind . So yeah I'll just keep alternating their PoVs._**

* * *

_Mitchie's PoV_

I walked towards the doors of Tribecca Prep, gradually getting greeting from people I didn't even know before I went to Camp Rock. So you can say things totally changed big time. Alex left me in the sub earlier so I don't if I'm supposed to be pissed or what because right now, I wanna head to the bathroom and lock myself in a cubicle. I figured, _what the heck? I'll just bawl my eyes out and not go to class._ I almost did but the final bell rang just as I was about to turn towards the bathroom door. Any minute now, Principal Laritate would get off his ass and hand out late slips which in other words also meant detention slips.

My first class is English. I had Alex and Harper in it. As I enter the room, most of my school mates were already in their seats so I went over to our usual seating spot. Alex and Harper were nowhere to be found seeing as they sat beside each other with me being in Alex's left. I waited and waited but no sign of the two came. Our teacher started calling out our attendance and Harper was marked absent.

"Russo, Alexandra Marie," our teacher called out. I didn't bother to tell her where she was because I honestly have no idea where she is. Our teacher looked in my direction as if to ask where the heck she is. I shrugged, not giving a slightest care at all because at that moment, Alex not being here makes me want to cry again. But it would be embarrassing.

"Torres, Mitchie Devonne," our teached called out and I raised my hand. After that, I fiddled with my phone. I was waiting, scratch that, hoping, that maybe she at least had the decency to let me know where she is. I sigh and I stared at my phone as the class started.

A couple of minutes later, I felt the familiar vibration in my pockets which means I have a new message. I kept hoping it's Alex because I wanna apologize to her for the rudeness of my breakup.

_Rudeness? Seriously, have you lost your mind?! Alex doesn't care about you anymore!_

_Yes she does! If she didn't, she would've broken up with me!_

_Yeah but you did that and not let her be the one to break it off moron!_

My head is having a mind of its own, waging war between the pros and cons of my relationship with Alex. I shook my head so that maybe, somehow, these thoughts would shut the hell up. I took my phone and opened it as secretly as I could. My instincts were right. It's Alex.

I opened the phone and felt a weird sensation reading the name I gave her in my phone which said "Baby Alex." It felt like a mocking jolt in my stomach as I kept watch and prevent my phone being confiscated.

"_Ditching. We'll be back 2__nd__ period. TTYL. "_

That's her message. It felt cold. I mean, it obviously is cold. I shrug as I kept my phone. My mind wandering into oblivion.

"_We'll", that means she's with Harper. UGH. Why don't I wanna hate her?! I should hate her right? She broke me!_

_No, dumbass. She was being honest and YOU broke it off! She said she didn't even think of that!_

_But it doesn't make any difference. Less isn't any better!_

_Yeah and you spending the whole night crying made it oh so much better!_

_Duh! You spent last night sleepless thinking of what to do with your girlfriend!_

_Correction, ex-girlfriend. Your fault._

UGH. Here I go again. I hate the ongoing war inside my head. Maybe I should crack it open. I hit the reply button.

"_K."_

I look at my text message before hitting the send button. _Wow. That's sounded obviously desperate. Seriously Mitchie, what is wrong with you? _

I felt my eyes suddenly burn, like it was choking on water or something. I took my handkerchief and casually wiped my watering eyes and then faking a yawn to cover it up. Seriously, more people notice a lot of things in me now that I even do myself. I felt the room sort of spin around, drowning my teacher's voice in the process. I let my head drop on my table and felt my eyes close.

My mind was spinning. It's like I'm in a room full of Alex's name, her face etched into every nook and cranny. My head pounded. _Who knew thinking about her or rather thinking at all could be so much pain?_ My head was throbbing as thought literally flew in my head like computer files transferring data of some sort. Everything was all about Alex. Me breaking up with her, her loving me less, her turning back from me. And the fact that she accepted my breakup rather than fight for it. I can't believe she can just turn away from all these things. From me. I haven't done anything wrong as far as I know. I may have spent lesser time with her what with all the rehearsals I had with the Connect 3 but she says it's all okay. It's all so superficial to me right now. It's incredulously superficial. It all just hurts not just in my heart but in my head too. I can't explain how I'm feeling right now because I feel sick and I just wanna throw up all of a sudden. _Maybe it was my burrito breakfast run. Never gonna do that again._ Who am I kidding? Alex caused this. Great.

It seemed like forever until I heard an annoying tap in my table. I groaned and looked up, to which in my embarrassment was my teacher, looking sternly at me. I can see from my peripheral vision that the people in the room were sending questioning looks my way. I bolted right up as my teacher spoke.

"Miss Torres, what is wrong with you? I have been calling your attention for quite some time now," my teacher said.

"Uh... headache...?" I said the questioning tone under my breath as I desperately tried to save myself from complete embarrassment.

"You don't seem sure Miss Torres," she replied to me walking back to her desk, picking up a small pink pad. "How about you think about that over in detention after school?" She ripped the paper off its whole pad. I groaned as more eyes watched the both of us, my teacher ad I exchange looks of dismay and/or hate.

"Miss Jones," I heard a kind of deep voice speak up. "Mitchie's really not feeling well. She mentioned it to me earlier before classes started." I looked from behind me and sure enough, there's Lorenzo Henrie, smirking. _**(A/N: Sorry couldn't think of anyone!)**_ _UGH. Are you kidding me?_ He has a weird thing for me since like the 7th grade but I really didn't give him the time of my life since he was kinda stalkerish. His looks were wasted with his stalkerish ways. He was like Cameron in my 10 Things I Hate About You kind of life and I was playing Bianca's part.

My teacher looked up and nodded. "If that's the case then Miss Torres you may go to the clinic now but don't be too sure about you slipping out of detention. Sleeping in my class is unacceptable. You may go."

With that, I stood up, grabbing my purse and sending a look of "Thanks but no thanks" to Lorenzo because he really is creeping me out. I head right out and turned left - _"Oof!"_

---------------------------------------------

_Alex's PoV_

After all the explanation, Harper and I decided to go back to school, just a few minutes before the next period started. I received Mitchie's cold reply earlier and made me want to go like _WTF is your problem?_ But decided against it since I still had intentions of at least wanting her to get back with me.

We arrived at the school just in time when the students of Tribecca Prep started filing out from their first period rooms. As I round the corner to my next class, Principal Laritate spotted Harper and me.

"Miss Russo! Miss Finkle! My office. Now!" He said from his office door frame. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the office with Harper on a nervous trail behind me. We sat down on the chairs in front of his desk that instead should have been piled with paper work, is currently piled with bagels and sandwiches.

Mr. Laritate ranted here and there onto us skipping classes and some other stuff but my mind was wandering elsewhere.

_Why don't I miss Mitchie? I love her right? I mean she's the most amazing person I know. And I think I love her less. I don't know what the heck is wrong with me now. One minute I'm going Lady Gaga over her next second I'm all Stone Cold Steve Austin on her. Seriously, I think I have split personality. Haha... I'm probably weird._

"Alex! Alex!" I snapped out of my wandering mind and looked up at Harper who had her bag on her shoulder. "C'mon we gotta go!" I looked behind her and saw Mr. Laritate munching down on his food. Harper handed me a pink slip, the usual detention slip. I rolled my eyes and stood up, grabbing my sling bag in the process. Harper and I split ways since I didn't have my next class with her. My mind is still wandering elsewhere until I bumped into something. Rather someone.

"Watch where ya-" I stopped midsentence as I held my forehead which collided with a person. Some person. Mitchie. I tried to maintain my composure until I realized she's on the floor, practically lying from what would've been a human version of a Godzilla wreckage movie. She held her forehead too, her eyes closed. _God how I miss those brown eyes._

She abruptly stood up. "Thanks for the help," she scoffed. I looked incredulously at her as she turned around and continued walking. I followed her with my eyes until I realized she's headed to the clinic, with a pink slip in hand. I crook my neck sideways just to make sure. _ Yep. She's got detention._

_------------------------------------_

_Mitchie's PoV_

Really of all people I had to bump into the person I loved the most but broke my heart? My head's spinning and pounding faster and faster as I got up and sent a sarcastic remark to Alex. I felt dizzy just walking towards the clinic. _God this feels terrible. All of this._

Honestly, I'm not even feeling enough to be sent to the clinic. But I just really had to get out of there I just felt sick of everything that's happened to me emotionally. This is my worst breakup ever. I mean, yeah I dated back then so break ups should not have been this hard of an impact to me but I just liked those guys. I never loved them as much as I did, in fact as much as I do love Alex. So it's kinda different in a really big way. I felt like screaming but instead, I opted for the clinic. Headaches in the clinic mean an hour of sleeping time. I sure could use that sleep.

As I entered the clinic and explained the situation to the nurse, she gave me some meds and recommended me to sleep. I clutched the pink slip detention in my hand tightly. _Oh I hope Alex gets into trouble. Detention is the only place I can corner her. I have got to talk to her._

_

* * *

**BTW, this story is true to life SOMEHOW because some scenes here are my close friend's past situation. So this may look like a filler but it's the transition chapter. Like it would lead to how they would feel. AWKWARD. LOL. ****Don't forget, "DL4SG" in your FF profile to show your love and support them!********And please review!**_


	4. The Detention Blues

_**A/N: I'm extremely sorry for the delay. I have quizzes every friggin' day this week and my final grade is made up of 50 percent of those quizzes so I really had to work hard to be on the Dean's List. Also, I can't type in my laptop because the End Button is stuck so now it scrolls down on its own and I can't type my stories in our family computer because I can't write with people around me, specifically my mom :|Blah. Enough excuses. Enjoy the chapter and please review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The final bell rang and every student was all eager to get out of school. Surprisingly, all, but Alex. She sighed as she slings her bag on her shoulder and sauntered off to the oh-so-familiar red door of detention. She wasn't always in here but she had her times. Alex took her usual spot at the back near the window. It really wasn't her usual spot but everytime she's there it's like an automatic thing that the other kids give that seat to her. She was like with 4 other people there, a Mohawk kid with obvious graffiti spray on his hands, a nerdy looking kid in one corner reading a book (WTF?), the usual skater boy who never fails to grind the rails of the Tribeca Prep steps and one of the football guys who never fails to make his head bigger and bigger each day.

_Alex' PoV_

_Wow this is looks like a cozy gang bang. _Alex laughed inwardly at the thought but shook it once the red door opened once more. Harper entered and gave her slip to the watcher and sat beside me. She opened her bag and put out all her clutter which in my world is equal to fruit beads and nylons and baby pliers. As usual, Harper spent her detentions making something productive. She always wans me to do stuff like this but I just sleep on her._ Yaaawwnn...Speaking of sleep..._ I slump my arm down the desk and rested my forehead against it, hoping to catch some nap after this gruelling 2-hour silence. Before I doze off to la la land, the door creaked open again and I looked up. Sure enough, there was Mitchie. She didn't even look at me. I turned to Harper who was obviously dumbstruck and looked at me too. I shrugged as I followed her with my eyes. She chose to ignore us and sat 3 seats forward from me. I saw her take out her green notebook. The song book of her amazing music. It was a private thing that even I am not allowed to see it. After a couple of minutes later, I looked up gain, unable to fully sleep, and saw about 4 more kids added. I noticed our watcher ticked off something in their watcher's notes and that means she has taken the attendance of all detainees. It was usual that after the attendance thing, we'd be left off as the watcher gets out of the room into the faculty and waste time. The moment she stepped out of the room, everyone got noisy. Everyone but me, Harper and Mitchie. I slumped back down hoping to really rest now.

It doesn't seem a like a couple of minutes later but I felt a poking finger in my right shoulder. I groaned and didn't look up and shrugged off Harper's finger from my shoulder. "Harper...dont."

"Okay Alex but FYI it's 30 minutes before we get outta here." She said. I could feel her resuming to what she was doing. Detention was one thing I didn't use magic to escape with. Believe it or not, I liked it here just because my family isn't here to poke things for me to do. And you know, just escape all the reality. It was always Harper who wakes me up 30 minutes before we get out of detention. I'm a friggin' heavy sleeper so she has to wake me up in advance. Since Harper already bothered me, I decided to get up. I stretched my arms as I yawn and rubbed my eyes. As I put my hand down, I saw Mitchie turn away as if she has been staring at me the whole time. She stood up and moved to the chair closer to us. I can sense she wanted to come to me and talk. I'm really good at that sensing thing. Well, when it comes to Mitchie anyway. Then I stared at her for a moment then...

Surprisingly, I felt numb and my brain started a war.

_Stop staring. You're probably over her. You're going fine without her._

_Nuh uh. I love her. At least I do love her._

_Unlike before. It's never the same._

_But I still do._

_How sure are you that this isn't just something platonic between friends?_

_I don't know._

UGH. I shut my eyes again and breathed deeply. I felt someone poke me at my back. I turned and saw David Henrie. To be honest, he was my ex-boyfriend. Now he's like this really close guy friend and we're both better off like that, so it's all good. I smiled at him as he smiled back. Before I was with Mitchie I used to always go out with him but after that, with me and Mitchie being together, I spilled on him everything. I told him I was a bi and that I liked him but not as much I liked Mitchie. So he totally gets it, kept it down low and he's fine with it. He even said, "Well that's better. At least I still probably have another chance."

_*Flashback_

_Mitchie, Harper and I split ways to head over to our lockers so we can go to the mall right after. David approached me from behind as he tickled my sides._

_I giggled. Geez._

"_Hey," he said as he took my books and we walked towards my locker. _

"_Hey," I replied back as I twisted my locker combination._

"_So do you like, wanna hang?" He asked. He isn't shy around girls. Have you seen him? He's cute. Yes I find him cute. I'm bi remember?_

"_Where to?" I asked as I put all my school stuff inside my locker._

"_Mall?.." He answered unsurely. "Unless you have plans with Mitchie or Harper..." He trailed off as he shoulder pointed Harper and Mitchie._

"_No it's fine. No plans. No shift today." I replied. He's harmless so yeah._

"_Okay cool. So do we meet or do we go there from here?" He asked, a smile plastered on his face._

"_Do you have your car?" I asked._

"_Yeah, brought it today."_

"_Then from here to there. I don't really wanna take the bus home," I answered. How lazy can I get?_

"_So it's a date then?" I smiled and nodded, then with that he gestured to his locker and I nodded again to him as I walked towards Mitchie and Harper._

"_So what does he want?" Mitchie asked in a rather questionable tone. I shrugged it off though._

"_He asked me out. Y'know like the ush," I said. "And since you guys didn't make any plans for today, David got dibs on me." Harper and I laughed a bit and Mitchie just stood there with a smile._

"_Oh... Okay then," Mitchie said. "I got to go by the way. Gotta go finish some songs." With that she left and Harper as well._

_David and I met up at the exit doors and headed over to his car. I must say, I'm in love with his Challenger. We arrived at the mall a couple of minutes later and decided to go bowling then have pizza after. Like always, I stomped his ass on the lanes and the bet that if he wins, I'd treat him to a pizza. No chance for him though. DUH._

_So we went over to the pizza place and after we got all our orders, we sat down by a corner booth._

"_Alex..." He said as he finished off a slice of pizza. I raised my eyebrows, gesturing for him to continue. "I have to tell you something... important..." _

"_What?" I asked as I put down my own slice, chewing the stuff down._

"_I like you." It was simple. He's just like that._

_I smiled. "I like you too." With that I sipped on my rootbeer and wiped my mouth._

_He smiled back, "no Alex. I mean I LIKE you." He repeated his words. Emphasizing his liking. _

"_I know what you mean David," I said as I put down my drink, looked and smiled at him. "I'm gonna repeat it again. I like you too."_

"_Really?" He asked incredulously, as if not knowing whether he would smile or what._

"_Really." I said. Truth is, I really liked him. Even with me being a bi. He's a really nice guy. He's thoughtful, funny and sweet. So yeah._

_Then we ate our food with a couple of minutes of silence. He didn't like that though and broke that shattering silence around us._

"_So.. .are we?..." He trailed off, unsure of the rest of his sentence. I smiled again at him._

"_Whatever you want us to be, then that's it." He smiled back at me, like this truly cute smile._

_We went around the mall, holding hands while walking and all until he dropped me home and kissed me good night. That was the same night I told Mitchie and Harper about it. Harper was squealing so happily and Mitchie became moody. I guess you all know why._

_*End Flashback_

"Hey Alex," he said. "Wanna hang at the pizza palace?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Harper can come too," he added and gestured her as she Harper lit up. I can see from my peripheral vision that Mitchie was looking. Wait, staring more like. It felt good though. I think I made her jealous...

After detention, we headed to the mall and talked. I told David about me and Mitchie breaking up and he said he noticed it too that we're like cold and apart and that he sensed something was wrong.

From that day on, I never received a single text message from Mitchie. Not even simple ones.

* * *

_**A/N: And that's that. I'll UD next time. Hope you all like this! Next up, Mitchie's PoV on David and Alex. Dun-dun-dun! Review! **_


	5. The Talks

_**A/N: I am sooo sorry for not updating ASAP. I was so busy with school. Really, who invented school? That person must be punished! LOL. So since I made y'all wait, I'm here with this chapter and the next one will be uploaded in approx. 10 hours because it's currently 4am and I gtg to sleep. I think y'all deserve it. RnR please and thank you!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Mitchie's PoV

It's been two weeks since I had detention – with Alex. It's been that long since I shot her a death-jealous glare in one and a half years. It's been two weeks since I wanted to kick David in the balls for flirting so much with Alex.

It's been two weeks since I last texted her.

I sigh as I drive up to my part time job at Coffee Bean. When I arrived, I changed into my uniform blouse and sling on my apron and topped my head with the visor. I went over to the register and started to continuously tap my finger on the counter, waiting for new customers to come in. There were only a few customers today. Maybe later they'll flock. It's only 4 in the afternoon anyway. My head was down and I looked at the inventory in front of me, scanning the least ingredients we had.

Cling!

The bell under over the door rang, signalling a customer. I looked up and saw Lorenzo Henrie walking towards me. _Why is he here?_

"Uhmm..to get a frappe?" I was stunned as he spoke.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked in embarrassment. He nodded awkwardly. "I'm so sorry..."

"Y'know what, it's fine Mitchie. I'll just go get my drink over at Peets," he said signalling his thumb to the door. He started to turn but...

"Wait, no no. Sorry. What frappe?" I asked in my nicest voice and apologetic face.

He nodded and walked nearer the counter as he pulled out his wallet. "What do you recommend?" _Okay he flirts with me all the time..._

I look up the menu board above me and turned back to him, "How 'bout the Black Forest Ice Blended Coffee?"

He nodded, "Okay, get me a tall one." He handed me his money and I gave him his change. I yelled out his order to Patty, the barista. I turned once more, expecting him to have seated by now but instead he's still in front of me.

"Uhmm... I'll just call you out when it's done," I say.

"Nah. It's okay," he replied. Silence for a moments floated until he spoke up once more. "So... Mitchie... I know I'm in no position and I know you know I like you and I care about you."_Where is he going at? _"But do you wanna talk about _it_?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked, seriously not knowing what he's about.

"You know what I'm talking about," he said. I squint and urged him to continue. "About you and Alex..." he trailed off, sensing that it was a sensitive topic.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Mitchie, I know you guys broke up." My eyes widen in realization that HE KNEW! _Gosh, only Harper and David know about me and Alex. How did he know? Mother father, who else knew?! Did the whole school know? Gosh!_ "Hey, Mitchie, no sweat," he said, sensing my shock. "No one else knows."

"But how...?"

"I'm just that observant. And I tend to stalk you and I saw you once kiss in a movie theater," my eyes widen once more. "But, I wasn't stalking you. I was with my cousin that time." I nodded. His drink came up and I handed it to him.

"Listen Mitchie, I know you hate me for being all stalkerish and all that, but I hope you don't think I'm creepy. If you wanna talk to me, about anything, I won't tell. I can promise you that. So if you want to," he said as he pulled out his wallet once more. He took out a card. "Here's my number. I sound like a car dealer, but I'm not gonna get your number. You might think I'm that stalkerish. So... I guess... I'll go now." He turned on his heel and left.

_Wow. He was smooth. _I sensed he was being honest and that he wasn't using my current state of weakness to get to me. He has no one to boast it about anyway. Not to be rude or anything but he only has like a couple of friends.

----------

When my shift ended, I went home straight and started with my homework and those other school stuff I'm were supposed to do. When I got done, I fiddled with my bag for my phone. With it came Lorenzo's number. I was gonna start typing a simple hey to him when it vibrated in my hand.

_1 new message_

I opened it and saw Harper's name on it. Since I started not talking to Alex, I also stopped with Harper. It's bad, I know. She's like my best friend too but she's way closer to Alex. So I supposed she sided with her. And I'm not mad at her at all. I'm just mad and frustrated at myself for breaking up with Alex. God knows how much I hated it and how I didn't wanna swallow my pride to get back with her.

_(A/N: Harper, __**Mitchie**_**)**

"_Hey Mitchie! Why aren't you talking to me? Are you mad? Please don't be! I miss you! :("_ I can practically imagine her pouting at me.

"_**I'm not mad, Harper. I just need some alone time."**_This is very, very true.

"_You know I'm always here for you right?" _I already know that. She's been there for both me and Alex when we have our cat fights.

"_**Yeah, I know. As well as Alex."**_Bitter much???

"_Is that why you're avoiding me? Because I'm always with Alex?"_

"_**I didn't mean it like that, Harper. You're way closer to her than you her to me so I completely get it."**_ This is true as well.

"_I know you're sorta pissed at me. Admit it Torres."_

"_**Look Harper, I'm not. I miss you too, but I'm gonna come around soon. Once everything settles down, I'll be with you and your funky fashion again."**_ I smile, remembering us making fruit-bead bracelets.

"_LOL. But seriously, I miss you. We do."_

"_**What do you mean 'we do'?"**_I got a bit giddy and I don't know if I want to be giddy or not.

"_Uhmm. Nothing. Watcha doing? :)"_

"_**Asking you something you won't answer. :|"**_ Duh. I know who she's talking about. I just wanted to know it from her.

"_It's nothing really."_

"_**Yeah, right. Spill Finkle."**_A little more push.

"_Okay... But first, what do you mean, 'once everything settles down'?_

"_**Dodger. I meant when I'm over her, okay?"**_

"_I'm not a dodger! Anyway, do you really wanna be over her?" _I got stunned for a bit.

"_**Uhmm. Yes."**_

"_Really?" _ I can practically see her smirking, giving me a 'whatever you say' look.

"_**Yes. Really. So, spill Finkle."**_

"_Do you honestly think that you doing that won't kill her?" _

"_**What? No. She doesn't feel the same way about me anymore. So what's there to think?"**_

"_Uh-huh. Do you honestly wanna do that?" _It just hit me now. Did I really want to move on or get back?

"_**I guess yeah."**_

"_You're not even sure, Mitchie. You might wanna think about it."_ I hate her for being right. UGH.

"_**Whatever. I GTG. So freakin' sleepy. Goodnight, Harper. I miss you."**_

"_Yeah okay. Goodnight, miss ya Mitchie! :("_

I read her last text. It's only 8pm and I don't feel hungry or sleepy. So after a couple of minutes, I finally decided to talk to Lorenzo. Maybe he's normal and I just judged him.

(A/N: _Mitchie_, _**Lorenzo**_)

"_Hey."_ I waited for a while before he replied.

"_**Oh hey. Didn't think you'd take up the offer..."**_

"_Yeah, me too. Lol." _Partially true. I badly needed someone to talk to.

"_**Lol. So, you wanna talk?"**_

"_Sure... "_ I wasn't completely sure... But I wanna give it a shot.

"_**Are you really sure? If not, it's okay. Not my business anyway."**_

"_Yeah, I'm sure. I just... I'm not used to talking to others about something like this "_

"_**I get it. You guys are socially unaccepted, no offense."**_True that.

"_Yeah, people aren't that open-minded."_ Yeah those people suck.

"_**Lol. Yeah. So... uhmm...now what?"**_Kinda awkward...

"_Do you promise never to tell anyone? "_ I wanted reassurance.

"_**I swear. "**_

"_Okay... "_

I practically ended up telling him everything. As in all. I don't know but I felt like I could trust him. And I also realized that he's not creepy. He's okay. Note to self: Never ever, ever, ever, ever judge anyone. He gave me some useful advice and throughout our talk, I learned some things about him too. He's okay. Not like 'I-wanna-date' okay, but more of like an okay guy friend.

Oh, and by the way, he asked me if we could have lunch tomorrow. I said yes.

I'm such a bitch. UGH.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope it''s ok... Read and review please!**_


	6. The Lunch

_**A/N: As promised, the second part.**_

_

* * *

_

Alex' PoV

I went over behind the counter to get the change of a customer when Harper walked in. I sigh and returned to the customer as she went up to the counter stool and sat down. I walked back to her with a questioning face. She shrugged. I sat down beside her as well, putting my hand in my chin as my elbow rested on the hard wood counter. The Sub Station isn't really full today so I just kinda sat there, pondered and procrastinated.

_Dad gummit, I miss her. Why does she have to be soo difficult?! What's so wrong with being honest?!_

I felt a finger tap me and I turned to Harper with a questioning face once more.

"So... I talked to Mitchie...yesterday," she started. My mouth formed an 'O'. _WTF?! I tried texting and calling her but she didn't reply or answer to me but she talks to Harper?!_ "Don't be pissed at her Alex. She's just much as my best friend as you are. You know that." _I hate it when she's right! UGH!_

"So?" I asked quite loudly.

"Don't 'so' me Alex. We both know you wanna know," she smugly replied. _It's official. I hate it when Harper's right. This is so frustrating._

"Okay fine." Then Harper proceeded to tell me what they talked about until she told me that she told her I missed her – indirectly.

"Why did you tell her I missed her?!" I asked annoyingly. I have no idea if I want Mitchie to know that or not.

"Because she deserves to know the truth. And just as much as you do, Alex," I nodded at her, urging her to continue, sensing that she still had more to say.

"She wants to move on," Oh my gosh. I can feel myself breakdown and my knees buckle. My hand starts shivering and I just wanna scream. "But I asked her if she was sure, she said yes. But I know her too well not to know how she thinks." She put her arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug. "Alex, I'm pretty sure she was staying strong, not wanting her pride down her throat. We both know that. Don't lose hope. You may love her less but that's not nothing." I, myself am actually surprised at Harper. She's usually giggly and all but her serious talks are amazingly deep. I wanted to breakdown but not here. I pulled away and stared at the stairs. "Wanna go upstairs?" I nodded. She knows me too well as she nodded back. She pulled me towards the staircase and up to my room. We left mom and Justin at the shop as my mom saw me about to cry. She just nodded at me and let me cut my shift.

-----------------------------

The next day at school, I arrived with rather puffy eyes. David met up with me at my locker, apparently, Harper told him about her and Mitchie's conversation.

"It's gonna be okay Alex," he said as a he took my books and walked me to class. I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent. I knew he understood that.

As we turned the corner, I saw Mitchie in front of her locker as she talked to that creepy kid who has a creepy crush on him. Lorenzo Henrie. And no, he and David aren't related at all. _Mitchie never talked to that creep!_ He suddenly offers Mitchie to carry her books once he saw me. I'm pretty sure he saw me. Mitchie smiled at him and handed him her books. I think she noticed me and looked up quick. I felt anger rise inside me and I felt like I wanna slam her to a locker, but I don''t know if I wanna kiss her or hurt her. So instead, I drag David by the elbow, making sure she saw it and turned back. As we walked back, I forced David's hand into mine. I'm certain she's burning a hole through me now.

----------------------

Mitchie's PoV

_Why is she holding hands with David?! Wow. She moved on pretty fast. Can I kill him?! So much for Harper's "Alex misses you" story. _I wanted to strangle David that moment. No one is supposed to hold hands with _my _Alex like that but me! I know I have no right now, but it's supposed to be me. I slam my locker door and left for my class. Totally forgetting that Lorenzo had my stuff.

"Hey, Mitchie wait up!" I heard him sort of call out to me. I turned and muttered an apology as he caught up to me.

"It's okay. I saw what happened." I just nodded in return. I wanted to cut class and just sulk, but I can't. I'm failing miserably in Chemistry and only God knows how Alex gets A+ in that class. She's the only one who can get through me to learn Stoichiometry. (Surprising, I know!) And because of this, I have no will to skip Chemistry class.

It seemed hours before the 11 o'clock bell rang, signalling my lunch break. Normally, I'd be with Harper and Alex but things changed now. It's been two weeks since I skipped lunch and today's the first day I got back inside again. I chose a seat near the window, away from all the bustling of the crowd as Lorenzo follows me. _Gosh I hope they don't think I'm dating the guy._

We sat down as I looked out the window. He sat opposite of me and I can see from my peripherals that he was starting to look uncomfortable. I faced him, "Hey aren't you gonna eat?"

"I don't eat here. It's gross."

"Well why did you invite me for lunch?" He stared. My mind suddenly coming to a plausible reason. "Wait a minute... you want to make people think I'm with you!" I semi-screamed. I started standing up but he caught my wrist. I looked at him questioningly.

"No. I'm not that desperate Mitchie... I just... I had an idea and I think it's best we talk about it in person..." He trailed off. I'm not sure I wanted to hear what he has to say. He tugged me down, motioning my previous seat. I give in to him.

"What?" I asked.

"Okay, I know how much she means to you Mitchie. I do. So, as demanding as it sounds even if we're not that close, do you or do you not want her back?" I can't believe those words popped out of him in a quick time, but I caught her every word. I shrugged at him. I honestly don't know how to answer that. "C'mon Mitchie. Answer me, please." I sighed rather loud and deep as I nodded back to him. "Okay then. I'm thinking we should make her jealous."

"What? Why? It wouldn't matter to her anymore Lorenzo. She has David," I answered, not fully thinking about it.

"Are you kidding yourself? I saw the whole thing earlier. I'm not stupid. She stormed off because I was being nice to you," he replied to me very seriously. I think this is partially true all because I sensed it. Sensing Alex was one of my abilities – and it never failed me.

"Look, I know that if theoretically, I agreed to this, I _may_ make you happy," his smile grew as he nodded in agreement. "But I don't know if I want to hurt Alex or not. I seem so desperate for her but she's just not gonna come crawl back to me you know."

He nodded. "Well, I did what I think was plausible, I tried with you. I'm trying to help you but I don't think you want that," he said, disappointment lingering in his voice. There was a short pause. "Mitchie, can I be honest with you?" _Okay, where is he getting at again?_

I nodded, urging him to continue. "Mitchie, you know how much I like you. You may have not talked to me before, you may be this famous singer or whatever, but I care too much for you it hurts," he said, full emphasis on every word. I knew what he meant, I just didn't want to hear it. True that I may be a singer, but I'm on a school break and I'm not treated like some celebrity shit. "I care too much that I'm willing to get hurt in the process just to make you happy."

"Lorenzo, you don't know what you're talking about. I've just been talking to you a few days, you don't know who I am, yes I know you tend to stalk me but that doesn't really assure you that you feel that way about me," I replied in full sincerity, hoping that he'll get it through his head.

"I know you long enough to know how I feel about you. It's a real cliché, isn't it? I'm like the geeky virgin and you're the hot cheerleader in a freakin' movie. But I know myself enough to know how I feel." I was stunned by his words – literally. My mouth formed an 'O' as I zoned out on him. His tapping on the table made me come back to reality. I still didn't know what to say so he spoke first. "So, I'll ask you again. Are you willing to do everything to get her back?"

My mind was racing fast, wondering fast, not knowing my answer to a question that short and simple. It was like another math equation, so short, but so complicated. "Yes..." I mumbled, finally giving in. _Wow, I seem so much like a bitch for doing this to her. UGH. _This is how desperate I am. I made a stupid move to Alex and now I come crawling back to her. A stupid move which I don't even have the guts to even talk her back into it.

"Then do it with me," he said standing up. He offered me his hand but I gave him a curious face. "Second Russo, staring at one o'clock." I didn't dare look behind me so I took his hand as we head out. Right now, I don't give a damn if the paparazzi would find anything shit-like to make something out about me and Lorenzo.

All I give a damn about is getting Alex back.

----------------------

Alex's PoV

Smooth move Alexandra Selena Russo. Real smooth.

I dragged David down the hall and well, I just left him there as I stormed off to my class. He probably has an idea what I'm going through right now that's why he's sitting with me and Harper now. Fate was probably playing tricks on me because just a couple of tables down in front of me sat Mitchie and that creep, Lorenzo. I don't know why she's even talking to him but she seems sort of interested in a friend kind of way. I played with my pasta, not even wanting to eat it as I stared at the blank wall behind those two. David and Harper were probably talking to each other or to me but I think I'm blocking them out. I don't care. All I care right now is that_, I wanna shove this fork down Lorenzo's a-_

"_Alex! Alex!"_ I came back to reality once more as I felt Harper tugging me.

"What?" I turned arounda s she turns away from me, looking at the point where I was staring previously. She pursed her lips, looked down and kept quiet while talking to David in between.

I stared back at Mitchie and Lorenzo again. They seem to be talking seriously. Maybe they were getting things to the next level. Few moments later, I see her stand up. I know the way she stands up has its meaning and it looks like she was sort of confused and pissed. Something in between. That's just how well I know her. _Gosh why won't she just ask me to be with her again?!_ I sigh in frustration as Lorenzo held her wrist. Only I, gets to do that to her. Just me.

She sits back down again and they talk once more. The lunch bell rings a couple of minutes later and I'm still staring at them. I can hear David and Harper chatting but it seems like I'm automatically blocking them out.

Lorenzo stands up and I'm pretty sure he glanced at me by accident. I quickly turn to Harper who was apparently showing David the new songs on her iPod. I can see in my peripheral vision that Lorenzo offered Mitchie his hand. And, much to my surprise and dismay, she accepts it and they leave. _I am so gonna rip that creep apart. No one holds hands with Mitchie but me. _If I was in a form of an animated character, my eyes would probably be green and my name would be the Green-Eyed-But-Amazingly-Cute-Wizard.

_Wow, I miss her now don't I? But I didn't miss her before? What is wrong with me?! _

_Well you love her, maybe not as much as before, but there's still some love._

_Yeah, but now what?_

_Admit it Russo, no matter how right you are that she's the one who's supposed to get you back with because she's the one who broke up with you, you miss her and you love her and that you want her back now._

_But I love her less. This sucks._

Seriously, these conflicting talks in my head has got to stop. I sigh as I zone back in reality again.

David must have noticed this because he said, "Done sulking over her?" and he shrugged his head toward his back where Mitchie and Lorenzo have previously stayed. I stood up and they followed suit.

"Oh I'm just getting started," I squint my eyes and said silently but audibly enought for both him and Harper to hear.

* * *

_**A/N: Because I love y'all, here's a new chapter. RnR! **__**DL4SG!**_


	7. The Bitch

Alex's PoV

I walk myself home after refusing David and Harper's company. I went up the valley for a while, my refuse, me and Mitchie's _old_ refuge. It was perfect. And lemme be the first to tell you, gosh, walking to and from that valley was hell. It was like 7 kilometres from my house. I sigh every once in a while, the concrete ground slapped against my boots as my messenger bag swung back and forth. It was kind of windy and it's nearly 6 at night. My mind kept replaying the scene earlier in the cafeteria. I mean, yeah it was like they were talking and then there's some hand holding but those simple gestures meant a lot to me. It feels like I'm being stabbed in my back. I didn't want to break up with Mitchie. I wanted time and space and she literally gave me one. _Why do I even feel half-empty about her?_ That very question kept ringing in my head even before I told her about it. Maybe it was all the chasing, that maybe I wanted her all to myself but I had to chase her to have her. But I still want her. I need her. _Ugh why is this so complicated? Why do I want and need her and not want her and need her at the same time? What the eff is wrong with me? Maybe it's that Russo gene that Justin has...weirdness. Ahh too bad I think I caught it. _She's Mitchie. She's _my_ Mitchie. Just mine. And I'd do every goddamn thing just to always have her.

Even if it meant using magic.

I passed by Coffee Bean where Mitchie worked part time. I can't help but glance inside and there I see her clearly wiping the counter as a guy talked to her – wait...I suddenly stopped in my tracks and glance again, more like look intently. I squint my eyes and I am pretty sure she saw me, at least. I mean she was facing the glass windows for Pete's sake. My chest tightens and the green-eyed-but-cute-wizard monster gets the best of me. She suddenly turns away and continued to talk to the guy... Some guy. It was Lorenzo. _Seriously, wtf is going on with them?!_ I grind my teeth as Lorenzo heads out to his car. I smirked and waved my fingers towards his Camaro. _Ha! Let's see you get home with a flat tire a-hole._ I waited for him to freak out on his tires before I turned towards my way with a smug look on my face. I hear the slight jingle of the door bell at Coffee Bean and I think he's gonna ask for some help.

A few more minutes and I arrived home, dead tired and not hungry. My dad scolded me for being late and I told him that I went to the valley with my friends. _Some friends, I was alone duh._ It was a good thing that we didn't have any wizards class today and it wasn't my shift at the sub shop. I went straight up to my bedroom, slamming the door in frustration. I didn't wanna cry over some silly jealousy but I can't help the tears edging over my eyes. I threw myself on my bed, not bothering to change. I wanted Mitchie back, but I want her to realize she needs me too. I don't want to feel stupid about all these shit. I just need her to need and want me back and I know myself enough to promise her I can make everything all okay and turn back everything the way it all used to be if she just gave me the chance.

-----

I stir in my sleeps as the sunlight hits my eyes. I forgot to shut the curtains completely. I glanced sidewards and the clock read 6:05 am. I groaned. _Too early..._ But I can't get back to sleep again. I stand up, feeling something in my feet and realizing I still had my boots on. I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and maybe get ready for school.

I went downstairs and found my mom making waffles for breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie," she greeted me as she placed some waffles on a plate and went over the fridge.

I mumbled a soft greet back at her as I sat down the counter stool, my hands in my head and my stomach growling in emptiness. My mom probably noticed this. "Why are you up so early sweetie?" She asks as she puts down the strawberry syrup and whipped cream on the counter, pushing the plate of waffles towards me. I take the plate, the cream and the syrup, wanting to make my empty stomach feel a bit better.

"I slept early last night mom," I answered, spraying whipped cream and pouring pink liquid all over the waffle. I took a fork for it.

"I know, but why? Usually you annoy us and not sleep on time," she replied, taking a plate of waffles herself and pouring some honey on it.

"School's been hell mom," I answered like a robot as I munched on my breakfast.

"Alex, school's always been hell for you," me and my mom chuckled at that for a bit. "But Harper went by yesterday before you came and told me you had things going on with Mitchie..."

I glared at the spot outside the balcony. "Why did Harper even tell you guys about that?"

"Oh Alex, Harper is just worried about you. Like any other best friend. She told me, just me, not your dad, that, you've been having off days," she replied, taking a bite from her food. "Plus, I haven't seen Mitchie around for some time now."

I take a deep breath. My mind racing. _Should I tell her?_

After a couple of minutes of silence...

"Mom," I spoke up. Pause. "Mom, can I tell you something?" She nodded, her face all serious. That shit just added to my already-nervous state. I gulped. "Mom, Mitchie and I... We... Uh... We... broke...up..." I trailed off.

My mom was silent for a while until she put the dishes to the dishwasher and turned to me. "Sweetie... Why didn't you tell us earlier? What happened? Oh, Alex..." she wipes her hands and comes over me to give me a hug. I can't help that some of my tears fell. People say that mom-daughter relationships make you cry when you talk about emotions and my relationship with my mom was starting to be like that.

I fought back the tears that wanted to escape my eyes but I didn't win. I sobbed a bit, my pride over taking myself but I had it under control. "Mom... mom... I'm... I'm a... a lesbian." She pulled away from me, looked me in the eyes and smiled as she wiped my tears.

"Alex, we know that," she replied. "We're not blind about that but what we don't know about is you and Mitchie. Your dad and I have accepted the fact that maybe you're not as straight as other girls so I don't want you stressing yourself over that." Her assurance just makes me want to cry in happiness. I just came out to my mom – officially. At 7am on a school day over breakfast. I came out to her.

"Mom, it's quite complicated, with Mitchie and me but I'll get through this," I replied, completely pulling away from her hug. She was about to speak but I cut her off, "And mom, I know you'll always be there for me. And I'll be coming to you when I can't do this by myself." She nodded and smiled at me as she gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and proceeded in cleaning up the kitchen stuff.

I went upstairs to get ready for school and saw Justin shuffle out the bathroom door. He walked towards me and gave me a hug, and I didn't pull back. Something he gave me like once a year. Nevertheless, it was a bit comforting. I finally pulled away, looking at him questioningly.

"Alex, I heard you and mom," he said. "I didn't mean to. I swear. And I'm so proud of you."

"But why? You should hate me. Or feel gross about me," I replied, my hands playing in front of me.

"Why? Just because you're not straight doesn't mean I love you less Alex," Justin replies as she touches her arm. "Just 'coz we argue a lot doesn't mean I don't have your back, sis. Besides, we were just waiting for you to come out officially."

I was stunned. I never realized they even had a clue about my sexuality. It was overwhelming but at the same time embarrassing.

"Alex, whatever happened between you and Mitchie, I'm perfectly sure she'll have missed out on a nosy yet unique girl like you," he said and then smiled at me then went downstairs. I felt happy. Sincerely happy, today that my family knows about me and that I didn't have to hide it all.

-------------------

Mitchie's PoV

Lorenzo and I went towards our first class which I had with both Alex and Mitchie. A couple of minutes later, Alex and Harper came in. Harper sat by the window at the back of Mitchie while Alex sat at Harper's right. Lorenzo was sitting in front of Mitchie. Our teacher called out our attendance and David came in late, apologizing and then sitting beside Alex. I glared at Alex and I was extremely sure she saw it but chose to ignore it.

Like always everything went by all boring until Lorenzo screamed.

"Aaaaghhh!" He jumped out of his seat, clutching his balls if I'm not mistaken, and swatted a bee (which I was sure wasn't in the room before) and continued to scream until he ran outside. Our teacher told him off as he continued to scream. We all laughed at him and I wondered what the heck happened down there. I turned around to see a smug looking Alex, smirking at Harper.

Oh that girl.

---------------

Alex's PoV

I flicked my hand towards that creep Lorenzo and made a bee sting him right smack in his-

"Aaaaghhh!" You get the point. He screamed, we laughed, and I got back at him. Simple ways of making him pay for flirting his ass off with Mitchie.

This day is smiling wider and brighter and more positive than I could ever have imagined. Before Harper and I came to school earlier, we stopped by for our coffee run and I told her what happened between me and my mom in the morning. She was so happy for me that she bought me an extra cup of my drink because she didn't have to cover for Mitchie and me.

"_So have you noticed that Lorenzo kid hanging out with Mitchie?" I asked Harper as we sat down._

"_Yeah, what about it?" _

"_What about it? Harper, are you kidding me? He's hitting on her!" I replied, annoyed that Harper didn't get to where I was pointing at._

"_FYI Alex, you felt less for her," she started. "But that doesn't mean you want to break up with her. She did, so technically, she can hit back with whoever's hitting at her." _

"_Well, theoretically, she's still mine, I'm still hers and I think, actually I'm pretty positive she's just making me jealous. But whatever," I shared as I looked at the time._

"_Theoretically though," Harper said. "'But whatever?' Duh Alex, are you nuts? You're boiling over something so silly. You're getting green-eyed just because she had lunch with him and yet you tell me you're not jealous?" _

"_Whatever, I'm gonna make that kid pay back. Because I'm a bitch remember?"_

_Harper laughed. "Payback's a bitch." We started off for school the moment this conversation ended._

After class, I pulled David quickly towards my locker while Harper waited for me from afar.

"You have got to help me," I said in a rush as I slammed David to my locker door. He looked sort of surprised and scared something in between.

"What?" He asked, his eyes squinting in question.

"I want to make Mitchie blow her top," I said in a smug look as I release my hold on him.

"Uhhh?? Top?" He replied stupidly, pointing to his shirt.

"No you weirdo. Not her top, top. I meant her head!" I said incredulously at him.

"Oh... Sorry. How?" He asked, now fixing his wrinkled clothes

"Date me again," I winked at him as I turned towards Harper and went to our next class.

* * *

_**A/N: Kind of an opening chapter to Alex's solution and stuff. Lame I know.**_


	8. The Middle

_**A/N: Ok I know this story's progress is really slow in some sense all because this is sort of what happened before in real life. I just added my own twists to it and let's just say I'm Harper.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Alex's PoV

It was after school and David had his after-school meeting at with the soccer team. I waited for him by his locker like he told me earlier so I sent Harper home. This was a part of our plan. On Thursdays, Mitchie stayed at the school, teaching kids play the piano. It was part of her volunteer thingy, something which "I wouldn't understand if it danced in a bikini in my face" as Harper put it. I sat in the bench in front of David's locker, casually looking at the time, sighing more often than not. I hate waiting. Liek I said, my patience is as short as my nickname. David said he'd meet me there by 4, same time when Mitchie's volunteering stuff ends.

A few minutes pass and I hear a door click open and I look at where it came from. It came from the Music Room. Mitchie were talking to around 6 kids that time as she accompanied them out to the waiting lounge where their parents waited. Then she came back near where I am, which is where her locker is.

The mood changed the moment she saw me. She looked me in the eye. It showed fear. Fear. Not sadness. And I don't know why. I looked away, hoping that this little awkwardness that hung around us would just disappear. Instead she kept looking at me; I know this because I can feel my head getting burned with her stare. Just as I was about to tell her off, the outside doors opened, revealing some of the soccer guys and David. The guys left and bid their captain goodbye. He walked towards me, noticing Mitchie in the process. Mitchie immediately opened her locker; she even had to slam it to make it open. It practically showed her anxiety.

"Hey," David said, walking towards me and nodding at Mitchie's direction. I shrugged at him. _Did I just totally brush off Mitchie?_ "Where'd you wanna go?"

"Mall?" He nodded and offered his hand, making sure Mitchie saw it. In the corner of my eyes, I'm sure she saw it. As soon as I took his hand on mine, clasping it well, I hear a loud "hmpf" and a locker slamming, followed by a door harassedly opened. I smiled knowingly at David.

"Looks like you turned her on," he joked. I hit him in the arm.

"Shut up. We're going to the mall. You owe me Menchie's," And with that, I left a David looking like he was hit with a bat on his head.

-----------

Mitchie's PoV

_Wow. Who does he think he is? And why is Alex letting him?!_ I was pissed. Clearly pissed. I went straight up to my room, frustration bubbling inside of me. I wanted to cry. It was that simple gesture, that simple, simple gesture that made me want to explode. _Who am I kidding? Alex would never be jealous of me and Lorenzo. She knows I think he's creepy. Wow I'm so lame. I have no back up plans._ I've thought once of eating up my pride. I know I have a lot of it. But in Alex's case, I'm willing to let it go down my throat. I sigh. I wanted to cut the crap with Lorenzo but it would be so obvious. I gave it some time and decided that I'll end this craziness later.

I take my guitar from the corner, started strumming and humming until things formed in my head. I quickly grab a pen from my night stand and some papers from the drawer. I'm a complete paper mess.

_Knew where I was going__  
__When you left the room__  
__You're the kinda girl__  
__Who makes me want to__  
__Follow through to you_

_I've been trying to leave you__  
__For the longest time__  
__The second that I saw you__  
__I just knew I found my right girl_

_I like it, I like it, I like it__  
__I like it, I like it, I like it_

_I wanna crash, I wanna fall__  
__I wanna be somewhere in the middle__  
__Somewhere in the middle_

_'Cause something, it's better than nothing__  
__I just need a little, I just need a little__  
__And I don't wanna be nowhere__  
__Something's making me go there__  
__Somewhere in the middle with you_

_I like it, I like it, I like it__  
__And I like it, I like it, I like it_

_Losing my direction__  
__That's the way it should be__  
__Feeling a connection__  
__When you're standing next to me__  
__I wanna be rolling__  
__I just wanna be rolling with you_

_All of the things you say__  
__(I like it, I like it)__  
__It's taking me far away__  
__(And I like it)_

_I wanna crash, I wanna fall__  
__I wanna be somewhere in the middle__  
__Somewhere in the middle_

_'Cause something, it's better than nothing__  
__I just need a little, I just need a little__  
__And I don't wanna be nowhere__  
__Something's making me go there__  
__Somewhere in the middle with you_

_Baby, you save me__  
__You're gonna take me from this [Incomprehensible]__  
__'Cause I just need a little, I just need a little__  
__Somewhere in the middle with you_

_Crash, I wanna fall__  
__I wanna be somewhere in the middle__  
__Somewhere in the middle_

_Something, it's better than nothing__  
__I just need a little, I just need a little__  
__And I don't wanna be nowhere__  
__But something's making me go there__  
__Somewhere in the middle with you_

_(Crash, fall)__  
__I like it, I like it__  
__Somewhere in the middle with you__  
__(Crash, fall)__  
__I like it, I like it__  
__Somewhere in the middle with you__  
__Middle with you_

Wow. I just realized I wrote a song that depicts probably what both Alex and I want, what we both need. I'm not exactly sure how she feels now. But my heart for today is written in this sheet of 3-hole paper. It screams out frustration, desperation, and confusion. It's like I want to hate her, but I can't. I need her back, but I can't. I'm stuck right smack dab in the middle of this situation. Why do things have to be these complicated? I just, I just want to suck it all up. Eat my pride in a swallow, slam her against a locker, kiss her and not give a damn who sees. Screw my friggin' career, I can always get my happiness somewhere else. But I can't. It's like I want to screw her and make her feel wrong and mistaken. I want her to want me back soooo bad. I guess loving less, is better than nothing.

--------------------

Alex's PoV

Harper's birthday is this coming Friday and I'm helping her plan it. As mean as this sounds, but if I don't help her, she might invite the whole school wearing gowns and tux. No way, Jose.

So I'm here in my room making her invitations. I was the trusty artsy girl. I sort of convinced her in a non-magic and non-violent way to turning her fruits and nuts theme to more of a like a disco 70's theme. Much more cooler. This theme in exchange for Justin's shirt and that's all it takes for her to give in. I've been designing her invitation for 3 days now, making sure it's all perfectly crazy awesome. That's just how I do. I met up with Harper and we had it printed at the store just outside Urban Outfitters. The next day, we (Harper, David and I) handed out the invitations to everyone in between class period breaks and whenever we meet anyone who's everyone. It had no specific name like kiddie party invitations. I'm pretty sure lots of people are gonna come though. Everyone said their takes and see you's until Harper told me to give Mitchie and Lorenzo's invitation.

"What?! Are you effin kiddin' me Harper?" I asked incredulously over lunch as we sat down the table. Me and David beside each other and Harper in front of me.

"I'm not. Besides, we all know you want to," Harper said as she and David hi-fived.

"No freakin' way Harper! It's YOUR birthday, not mine!" I replied to her then took a bite out of my pickle.

"Well just think of it as your birthday present to me!" She giggled happily and handed over two invitations. David just smirked but I pinched his ear before he can say anything.

"Ugh why do both you and _her_ have to be difficult?!" I said in annoyance, my hands raised in a mock surrender.

"Aww... C'mon Alex, I dare you," David interrupted Harper before she can even speak.

"Fine."

"Good. Wanna make a bet when you come over there Mitchie's gonna blush?" Harper mocked.

"That's impossible. Why would she blush, Harper? She's blushing over a creep now," I replied rather bitterly.

"It's a harmless bet Alex," David added. They were ganging up on me. "I say $5 you make her blush."

"Yeah, $5," Harper added.

"Fine, gang up on me will ya? This is coming out of Justin's wallet!" I replied, making Harper giddy with the sound of my brother's name. I stood up, took the envelope and walked towards Mitchie and Lorenzo.

"Hey," I said, approaching them. My heart was racing and my mind was shutting down, completely starting to lose words to say. I gulped. Mitchie and Lorenzo both looked up. Shocked etched upon her face, she stared a bit, her mouth hanging open, her ears starting to go reddish. _If I could just push her up against a wall and cover that mouth with mine, I would've done that!_

"Yeah?" Lorenzo answered for an apparently still staring and shocked Mitchie.

"Uhmm... Harper's invite," I quickly said and handed him both invitations and dashed out of there quickly. I swear I felt my back go tingle and my palms start shaking. As I returned, I saw David and Harper high five each other. I rolled my eyes at them and sat beside David.

"That was awkward enough, so both of you shut up!" I commanded them but they wouldn't follow and kept laughing under their breaths. They both turn their palms towards me, expecting their winnings. "Ugh fine just shut it!" I took my purse and gave them their cash. I am so gonna get a replacement with that from Justin! But inside, I couldn't help thinking why she was shocked.

It gave me hope.

* * *

_**A/N: I UD'd late so here's 2 consecutive chapters! Had to get this out of me. RnR! DL4SG!**_


	9. The Dare

_**A/N: Sorry for the late updates. Things are really busy around here, but I'm here now with this chapter. Let's get it on.**_

_

* * *

_

Mitchie's PoV

I was still stunned as to what happened 3 days ago. I didn't expect Alex to come up to me to hand Harper's invitation. I sigh as I head to my bed, it's only 7pm and I just wanna lock myself in this room. I was still deciding whether or not I should go to Harper's party. I'm sort of battling between the fact that my ex-girlfriend is there and that it's my other best friend's birthday.

I pick up my phone, scrolled for Harper's name and hit the call button on my Blackberry.

(A/N: **Harper**, _Mitchie_)

"**Heeeeyy!" **

"_Hey Harper"_

"**How's it hanging?"**

"_Pretty good... I guess..."_

"**Oh.. Okay cool."**

"_Listen Harper, I'm really sorry but I can't come to your party... "_

"**What?! Are you kidding me?!"**

"_No, I'm so sorry Harper. I'll have Lorenzo bring your gift or I can give it to you now if you want..."_

"**The only gift I was expecting from you in my Sweet 16**** is your presence Mitchie!"**

"_But I can't make it Harper. I am so sorry. I uh..uh.. have to be somewhere else that day..."_

"**Stop lying to me Mitchie. You said it yourself months ago that you'd never miss any of our birthday parties, Alex included!"**

"_I just-"_

"**If this is about you not wanting to see Alex, then fine. Mope around or whatever, just remember, you forgot me on my birthday."**

CLICK!

_She totally just hung up on me. That was great. Now your other best friend hates you more than your ex. Way to go Mitchie. Just awesome._

I plop myself down my bed and played with the hem of pillow case. I blurt out something in between a blow and my tongue sticking out. I don't know what that exactly is but it's funny and it seems to be the kind of thing confused and tired people do.

I really had my gift for Harper. I picked it right after they handed out the invites. It was a fruity kind of sundress made of vectors. Heck it cost me $50 but she's my friend, I have the cash and she's worth it. I decided that maybe... Just maybe... Going to her party won't be so bad after all. I can always avoid Alex.

----

_**Friday, Harper's party.**_

I told Lorenzo I'd meet him at the party. He wasn't going to go if I wasn't. I mean, come on, he's admitted he's a total outcast. Well not really because he has geeky friends, but that's beside the point. I scan through the crowd as I get out of the car. My mom dropped me off on the way to some dinner she had with her old friends. I can't find Lorenzo so I went over to our common friends and chatted up a bit until I saw Harper. She was wearing something glittery in a 70's way. Like me, I shine in my outfit too. I got a bit hooked shopping for this 70's themed party.

I walked towards to her as I bid see you's to y other friends. I tapped her shoulder and turned to me.

"Aaah! You came!" she said in excitement as she engulfed me in a hug.

"Yeah... well you know... Yeah...uhm.. " I started to say but I interrupted myself by giving her my present. She squealed once more and thanked me as she took the paper bag. We walked over to an empty table as music blared around us. We were at their amazingly huge backyard with a pool. "Happy Birthday!!! And... I'm sorry... for kind off backing out here." I started.

"Nah I get it Mitch... But you still came!" She replied happily.

"Well it's my best friend's birthday! Screw _her, _I won't miss this for the world!" I said. I wasn't really sure about swearing _screw her_ but what the heck. It's the best cover I have up my sleeve.

"Aww Mitch... I just... I'm sorry but I just need both my best friends to be with me on my birthday..." Harper trailed.

"I understand Harper. It's okay," I gave her my signature smile.

She nodded as she stood up, "Well Mitch, I'll go check on others. Are you okay being alone?"

"Yeah I'll just hang with them," I motioned to our common friends. We part ways when I feel a hand grab my arm. I turned to see Lorenzo.

"Been looking all over for you. I feel left out!" The boy exclaimed to me as I laugh at him.

"Well you found me now. What's up?" I replied, my shoulders emphasizing a questioning look.

"What so I can't hang with you now?" He remarked sarcastically, his hands making flicking motions.

"Haha shut up. Let's go get some food." We head inside the house to get food when the music switches to a cheesy 70's love song._ It was probably Harper's idea. Whatev-_ I swing out of my thoughts as Lorenzo grab my hand and asked rather took me to do this "dance" that every cheesy couple invited here are now doing.

"Lorenzo what the heck!?" I ask as he stir us a little bit near the middle.

He wraps his arms around my waist as he leans towards my ear, whispering, "Alex at 3 o'clock." He smirked. _Oh what the heck, let's make Alex burn... __Bad Mitchie!_ I go with the flow and hung my arms on his shoulders.

"Is she looking?"I whisper from the side of my mouth. We weren't looking at each other or anything. He better not start doing that or else I'll be forced to.

"Let's just say if only she was Cyclops, I'm probably dead to smoke by now," he coherently said as we both chuckle.

--------

It was nearly 10 that night and the party just kind of grew. There were people we didn't know but Harper, for once, shrugged it off. She said she expected this to like multiply. Lorenzo and I have to stick together just to make Alex jealous - at least. I mean she has David now. _ugh still hate him. _

We joined some of our common friends and we were like 10. We're by the garage area where there's a basketball hoop and the boys were playing around. It was me, Lorenzo, Harper and she tugged Alex and David along then some other friends. Yeah and I just told myself I'd avoid Alex. This great. We all, coincidentally, have drinks in hand. It looked like we're adults who can drink and have a talk. Alex seemed to be enjoying David's company and I felt my hands clump in a fist. We were sitting randomly around the place when Harper started to talk.

"How about we play truth or dare?" She announced. It was just the 10 of us.

"What?!" Alex exclaimed, looking incredulously at Harper.

"Oh come on. Don't be such kill joys. This is different. We just gotta choose someone, no spinning bottles or whatever. As long as you don't call out the same person twice in a row or more," she said. Everyone mumbled some sort of agreement. I didn't want to play but I can't say no to Harper again.

"Ok!" Harper said, clapping her hands together. "Me first, uhmm... Alex." Alex shot him an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look. I can't help but snigger behind Lorenzo. "Yeah you Alex," Harper continued. "I dare you to... uhm...oh! Drink pickle juice!"

"Go ahead Harper. Get me some," Alex smirked as Harper went inside for the pickle juice. _No way. That's so unfair. She loves pickles and anything that has to do with it!_

Few minutes later, Harper came back and Alex gulped down the pickle and all of us didn't fail to show how grossed out we are. "Wait a minute..." Harper said. Ugh she finally has realized Alex loves pickles. "You like pickles! I forgot! Darn it!" Leave it to Harper to say "Darn it!"

"Yeah well, not my fault," Alex smugly said. "Me next... uhmm..." She looked around us. My heart started tugging and beating like crazy, like I knew what was coming. Her eyes continued to scan us until... "Mitchie." She said._ Oh this is so epic. I knew it. _"I dare you."

I cocked my head sideways, waiting for her to finish daring me. She knows I NEVER back down from any dares. At all.

"I dare you to show us how you really feel," I can feel th smugness in her voice. She paused for a bit like some suspense thing. "Kiss Lorenzo." She ended that sentence with a raised eyebrow and a smug look. And she used my weakness of never backing down at any dares at all for something she knows I won't do. Everyone was staring at me now. Lorenzo was kind of shocked and is still expecting my answer. I gulped whatever it was in my mouth. My heart was beating fast and my mind was doing battles again. I stare at Alex with an 'I-know-what-you're-doing-and-I'm-not-gonna-back-down-and-satisfy-you' look. This is true, I'm not gonna back down and make her feel okay about it. She wants this, I'm gonna give it to her.

"Fine," I replied with the same smug look, my left eyebrow raised and my smirk all in her face. Some started "oohhs" and stuff. I didn't care and I vaguely heard Lorenzo mutter "What the hell." It didn't matter now. I faced him, cupped- wait, it was more of a grab actually, grabbed his face and pulled him into me. I was gonna make this last about five seconds and when the time passed, I pulled away. His face was in between shock and joy. I just gave him his dream. I turned to Alex who now looks like she was hit with a club on her head, her mouth slightly agape.

"Okay... me next!" I said, breaking the short silence. Suddenly, Alex threw her drink on the floor and stormed out. I think she went home because I saw her get in Justin's car. She probably stole it.

* * *

**_A/N: So this is short. Sorry. I had to leave it there. Btw, I love Selena's album. So friggin awesome to dance to. :D RnR please, thanks. DL4SG (still can't get over the pictures of the shoes!)_**


	10. The End

_Alex's PoV_

_I cannot believe she just did that! I thought she was gonna crack but nooooooo she's gone sucked that creep's face!_ I stare at the happening in front of me, mouth agape. She suddenly speaks, bringing me back to reality. I throw my cup down and storm off to Justin's car and sped off. My car was at the works and this was my only choice. I didn't wanna go home. So instead, I drive off to the valley.

I arrive at our old spot 30 minutes later, tears fogging my vision as I get out of the Justin's truck. I climb to the back and sat there, tears continuously pouring from my eyes as the cold wind touch my cheeks. My chest tightened as I look over to the spot where Mitchie and I had our first kiss, where I confessed my feelings for her.

_This is my entire fault! If I hadn't just told her I love her less then maybe we could've worked on that! I'm such a moron! Maybe she's into him now._ I scream inside my head, my tears heard by the nature as I stomp my feet onto the grounds of the truck like a kid. _Just thinking about them getting together sickens me._ I feel my stomach twist at the thought of Mitchie and the creep making out.

_But I told her and being honest to her doesn't work the way it does to other._ She's Mitchie, gosh. She's a rockstar and I'm just a waitress. Oh gosh I don't wanna screw my head right now. These thoughts better go away.

I lean at the back of the truck where there was the window part. My cheeks sort of becoming sticky as my crying slows down. _Maybe I should just... let go now. Maybe she's really moved on. Maybe, I should stop all this shit... _I breathe in and out slowly drifting off to sleep.

-------------

I awoke to the drizzling rain slowly hitting my face. I didn't care anymore. I don't care if I get sick. I don't care if I freeze my ass off here. I just don't care. I let the rain hit me as it slowly pours hard.

A couple of minutes later, I'm crying again. I don't know what was falling in my face, rain or tears I climb out the truck and felt myself if I'm all wet. The only thing dry about me is my ass. Great. I get in the truck and set the heater. It was becoming cold now. I suddenly heard a buzzing vibration from the compartment.

_My phone!_ I quickly open the compartment and found **10 New Messages; 16 Missed Calls.** _Holy craaaap! _ I check the time and it's two fuckin' o'clock. _I am so friggin dead!_ I quickly start the car and drive home, making a plan as to what I'm gonna say if they catch me.

A couple of minutes later and some beaten red light – that hopefully wasn't caught on cam – I arrive home. The shop was dark and the only light open was the one in the balcony. I walk to the back part and climb the fire escape to my window. As I opened my window, Justin welcomed me with a smirk.

"I knew you'd use that way. You're so dead Alex," he said. _What a kind bro._ He stretches out his hand, fingers wiggling. I reach into my pocket and hand him his car keys. "Found out what happened between you and Mitch at the party. Bad move Alex, even you know that."

"Gosh Justin I don't need this right now!" He goes out of my room as I plop my damp self on a chair. Tomorrow was definitely gonna be a long day with all the mad parents' atmosphere. I sigh as I get up and drown myself in hot shower and got cleaned up.

Once I got into comfy clothes, I take my phone out and read my messages starting from the first text.

**Harper: Alex where are you? God why did you storm off just like that?!**

**David: Hey, are you home? Wanna talk? I'm here for you, ok?**

**David: Alex, where are you? I called your mom and, she said you're not home.**

**Harper: Alexandra Marie Russo where TF are you?!**

**Mom: Alex! Where are you?!**

**Justin: Mom's blowing up. Go home now with my truck untouched.**

**Dad: Alexandra, if you don't get home right now, you're grounded!**

**Max: Alexxxxxxxx, tell us where you are at least! Dad's all up in my face!**

**Harper: Alex, Idk where the heck you are but you should go home – NOW!**

The last message was the most surprising one.

**Mitchie: Your mom & dad wants you home.**

I don't know but it brought butterflies to my stomach. Maybe Harper used her phone to text me. Or maybe she did. I wanna keep thinking she cares. But I know she doesn't, I can feel it. I check my missed calls and most of them are from Mom, Dad and Harper. I brightened up my lamp, headed to my closet and grab a box. _Maybe it has to be like this from now on. Maybe what I felt was...was true. I have to let her go. It's no use. Pride or no pride, this will be useless. We'll be pointless together if it's just one sided. _I grab every Mitchie item she gave to me, my eyes welling up in the process. Then, I read Mitchie's message one last time before falling asleep in my comfy bed, alone and tears threatening to come out.

-------------------------------

The next day, or rather hours later, I woke up to the bustling streets of Waverly. I opened my eyes and remembered everything last night. I look at the feet of my bed, the box still in place, untouched. I get up and did my morning rituals and then headed downstairs, preparing for whatever shit my parents would give me.

Once I was down, they – meaning my parents, got all mad at me for not telling them about my whereabouts last night. I decided to be honest with them so I talked. Just the 3 of us. I told them about what happened last night and even before they said it, I already knew I was wrong. I knew I shouldn't have pushed Mitchie into doing that dare. I didn't think she would no matter how brave and confident she is when having dares. I apologized to my parents and told them that I need the day off, which they gladly did.

I went back upstairs in my bedroom and moped throughout the day while watching sad love stories of some sort until my alarm, set at 7pm, rang. It was time. I put on my jacket and grabbed the box of Mitchie stuff and borrowed Justin's truck again. I drive all the way to Mitchie's place and parked right outside. I rang the doorbell. Moments later, I heard someone affirm that they were going to open the door, which I later see is Mitchie.

"Uhmm...Alex..." she stuttered. Without even looking, I know her hand clenched tighter on to the door knob. The box was in my hand, sealed.

"Yeah uhmm. I just came by to give you this," I handed the box to a still-surprised and now curious-looking Mitchie. "....And I'm sorry for everything."

I turned on my heel and went for the truck, before I got in, "Alex!" I look over and saw Mitchie briskly walking towards me as she dropped the box in process.

"Alex, wait," I shut the door and looked at her as she stopped. "Please don't do this to us..." I can hear her sadness, fear and anger in her voice. "Please...I'm go-"

"Mitchie, you did this," I replied coldly, cutting her off. "I was willing to work my feelings out but you weren't open to me, you didn't want to give me a chance to do so."

"But you know how I-" I cut her off mid sentence again.

"I know everything about you. And frankly, I don't think I ever felt this way about the way you act. You know I don't like it when you're pride goes way too much in your head," I replied. "There's nothing to fix us. Nothing, right now."

"Alex please... I'm so sorry please..." she begged, walking towards me as she took my hand. The cold wind of the night touched our faces as if mocking our situation.

"Mitchie, I have to go," and with that, I pulled my hand from her hold and went in the truck.

"I hope David takes care of you," Mitchie whispered, I didn't miss it.

I looked at her, "Sorry, about that Mitchie. It was all a show, and I'm sorry. David and I aren't together. I just wanted you back. I'm sorry for being so pathetic like that." I apologized to her from my heart as tears threatened to escape my eyes.

I drove home, looked at the rear view mirror and saw a dumbfounded Mitchie. When I arrived home, I didn't talk to anyone.

---------------------------------------

I woke up in my bed still wearing the clothes of last night. My face felt kind of sticky I guess with all the crying. It was 10am, too early for my preference. However, I can't help but feel something that may surprise me. As I showered and got made for my day's work, I open my bedroom door to my mom holding a box in her hand. She silently gave it to me with a sympathetic look in her eyes. My chest tightened as my mind raced, filling questions in my brain.

I closed the door and placed the box on my bed. I took a cutter and swiped the seal open. I knew it was from Mitchie. I saw all the letters I gave her inside. No big stuff, just letters. _I guess she kept all the stuff toys and all._ I felt my eyes well up and my heart seemed to swell in pain. I sighed my tears away but it just won't so I let them fall. I flicked through the box like a file cabinet and noticed a letter that I didn't give. I remember how my letters to Mitchie looked like. Every single one of them. I took the unfamiliar letter sealed in a green and red envelope and opened it.

_Alex,_

_First of all, I know I'm such a coward for not giving you this directly and not facing you but I have a reason for that. The reason is I'm leaving for a 10-month long tour today and by the time you read this, I'm probably inside the plane for my first stop. I'm sorry I didn't let you know. I was gonna surprise you but then you confessed what you felt about me and I got mad at you. I was gonna make you come with me on tour before everything that's happened between us. I guess that won't be happening now._

_The night you stormed off, I texted you. I was hesitating, I was mad and I was confused and frustrated. But I texted you because I'm worried about you. Because I care for you. And I like to think that maybe my message was the one that made you decided to go home. But that's just a wishful thinking on my part..._

_I also wanna say sorry for all the shit I pulled on you. With Lorenzo and everything else. Like you David, Lorenzo and I were just a show. I am really sorry. Especially that kiss. I am so sorry. And with the David thing, I guess we're sort of quits in that. We both were pathetic and I am sincerely sorry for that._

_I'm truly sorry for everything._

_I hope you know you'll always have a special place in my heart and that you'll always have my heart. I will love you unconditionally, always and forever. You'll always be my baby._

_Love, _

_Mitchie_

_P.S. Just say the word, I'll be back. I promise._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: This is the last chapter and I hope you liked this. It was fun writing this all and at the same time it was extremely saddening because of all the possible truths that I may know about our favourite girls, D/S. :(( I'm also thinking whether or not I would write a sequel.**** If you want a sequel, tell me and I'll try and take a shot. Thanks for reading my story :D I appreciate every review y'all have made. :))**_

_**Special Mentions - consistent reviewers:**_

_**SETH aka forSETHia: You're the best actually. :D Haha I appreciate all the talks and every tweet and IM. It's so awesome because I haven't made any online friends like most people do. You get what I mean. This is so CHEESY. lol but well, thanks for pushing me and for all the epic stuff you told me :D It's an inside thing between us, I guess. Why don't you write a story? Like now? DUH. And maybe if you write a story, I can make a program that would not crash if I typed your name hahah _ DL4SG right? :D**_

_**VanessaBabyS: One of my fave Demena writers. Thanks for all the amazing reviews. DL4SG! :))**_

**_i_am_indistructible: Thanks a lot for all the consistent reviews :D I love 'em :)_**

**_TwiztedSymphony: Another one of my favorite writers! :D Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the ending. :)_**

**_To everyone else: Thanks for reading this story. It means a lot to me. I hoped you liked the ending and not hate me for ending it like that :D _**


End file.
